


maiden

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [9]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	maiden

Maiden  
„Anders, was habe ich gesagt? Du hattest EINE Aufgabe! Du solltest verdammt noch mal das Wohnzimmer aufräumen!“, knurrte Lars, der gerade aus der frisch geputzten Küche kam und anstatt eines ordentlichen Wohnzimmers seinen Bruder nackt, tief schlafend und mit dem Tablet in Reichweite auf dem weichen Rentierfell vor dem Kamin vorfand. Eigentlich wollte Lars ihm böse sein, aber schließlich seufzte er nur und setzte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig bettete er Anders' Kopf auf seinem Schoss und strich langsam durch die längeren Strähnen der dunkelblonden Haare. „Anders, wach auf.“, flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Zwillings, der aber nur unzufrieden brummte und sich, ohne wach zu werden an Lars schmiegte, „Hmmm ...“ „Anders.“, versuchte Lars es erneut und schüttelte den Jüngeren sanft an den Schultern, „Anders ...“  
„Lars?“, murmelte Anders schließlich schläfrig und öffnete verschlafen die Augen, um zu seinem Bruder aufzusehen, „Was ist?“ „Was schon? Du solltest aufräumen ...“, schalt Lars, „Und stattdessen liegst du nackt hier ...“ „Tschuldige ...“, murmelte Anders und gähnte, als er sich nun vorsichtig aufsetzte und Anstalten machte auf den Schoss seines Zwillings zu krabbeln und ihn zu küssen, „Ich hab gearbeitet ...“ „Nackt?“, schnaubte Lars, hob dann aber die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein … Ich weiß, du arbeitest immer nackt, dumme Frage … Aber, du weißt, Mama und Papa kommen nachher zu Besuch ...“ „Als ob die das interessiert, wie sauber das ist … Yvonne wird eh wieder mit dir deine Rosen ansehen und dann im Gewächshaus fragen, wann wir endlich irgendjemanden heiraten und Tom wird schweigen ...“, gab Anders ungerührt zurück und lehnte sich an Lars' Schulter und hauchte sanfte Küsse in den Nacken seines Zwillings, „Und, ich habe nicht aufgeräumt, weil ich eine Idee für mein neues Buch hatte … Eine Robinson-Geschichte, was meinst du?“ „Ganz toll.“, Lars schob seinen Bruder von sich und erhob sich, „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag … Wenn du innerhalb einer Stunde den Rest aufräumst, bekommst du eine Belohnung.“ „Eine Belohnung?“, Anders sah interessiert zu Lars auf und als dieser nickte, krauste er misstrauisch die Nase und fragte sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, „Was ist denn noch zu putzen?“ „Das Schlafzimmer, die Badezimmer, mein Arbeitszimmer und die Küche sind sauber ...“, Lars wand sich zum Gehen, „Fehlen noch das Esszimmer, die Diele, dein Arbeitszimmer und natürlich das Wohnzimmer. ...“ „Na gut ...“, Anders klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, nickte dann aber schließlich doch, „Wie lange habe ich Zeit?“ „Ich bin … Mmmmh … gegen vier Zuhause.“, verkündete Lars nach einem raschen Blick auf die Armbanduhr, die er seinem Bruder bereits vor Jahren entwendet hatte und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Bis nachher, Andi.“

\---

„ANDERS!“, Lars klang reichlich wütend, als er das noch immer verwüstete Wohnzimmer betrat, „Was soll der Scheiß? Ich dachte, du wolltest aufräumen?!?“ „Oh, hi Lars.“, Anders trat in den Türrahmen und grinste schief, „Du bist zu früh.“ „Ich sagte gegen vier ...“, murmelte Lars, warf aber dennoch sicherheitshalber noch einen kurzen Blick auf die blaue Armbanduhr an seinem Handgelenk und schnaubte, „Es ist 15:58 … Du wolltest in zwei Minuten das Wohnzimmer aufräumen? Im Esszimmer den Tisch decken ...“ „Klar!“, schmollte Anders, seufzte dann aber als Lars ungeduldig schnaubte, „Entschuldige, ich … habe es wirklich versucht ...“ „Versucht … Ah ja ...“, Lars nickte und schluckte seine Wut hinunter, wusste er doch dass diese an seinem Bruder beinahe wirkungslos abprallen würde, „Dann sag mir … Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit … getan?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders' blaue Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf und Lars wappnete sich für eine weitere begeisterte Rede über Anders' neues Buch, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah seinen Zwilling schuldbewusst an, „Ich habe gearbeitet …?“ „Ach, Anders ...“, Lars seufzte und breitete die Arme aus, „Na komm her.“  
Sofort kam Anders zu ihm und schmiegte sich an seinen Bruder, „Lars … ich wollte wirklich … Ich glaube … Ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen ...“ „Schon gut.“, Lars küsste ihn sanft, schüttelte dann aber amüsiert den Kopf, „Wie kann jemand, der so penibel ist, so im Chaos versinken …? Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du kümmerst dich um den Tisch und fängst an zu kochen … Und ich räume solange auf? Dann schaffen wir das, bevor Mama und Papa kommen …“

\---

„Na, wie läuft es?“, Lars lehnte sich im österreichischen Seefeld gegen den Massagetisch, der sein Hotelzimmer dominierte und blätterte gelangweilt durch den heutigen Terminplan, während er mit seinem Zwilling telefonierte, „Ist Rammler schon in deinem Chaos verloren gegangen?“ „Haha, sehr witzig.“, Anders' Schmollen war deutlich zu hören und Lars lachte, „Geht es dir gut?“ „Mmmmh.“, die Tonlage des Zwillings wechselte, wurde sehnsüchtiger, „Ich vermisse dich … Es ist so kalt im Bett ohne dich!“ „Anders, ich hab keine Zeit für Telefonsex ...“, Lars sah auf, als es an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer klopfte, „Forfang kommt gleich zur Massage. Das ist wichtig ...“  
„Pf!“, schnaubte Anders schnippisch, „ICH bin wichtig!“ „Ja, das bist du.“, beschwichtigte Lars seinen Bruder, während er die Tür öffnete und den Skispringer hineinwinkte, „Du wirst es noch drei Tage aushalten ...“ „Mmmmh … Vielleicht.“, die Antwort kam verräterisch zögerlich und Lars runzelte die Stirn, „Andi …?“ „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich.“, antwortete Anders und Lars, der aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Johann sich auszog, seufzte, „Dann sollte ich besser nicht nach Hause kommen …“ „Du weißt mich einfach nicht zu würdigen, Lars.“, hauchte Anders verspielt in das Handy und grinste, „Komm schnell wieder, sonst gehe ich zu Clas ...“

\---

„Anders? Anders, wo bist du?“, Lars musste schreien, um über die laute Musik, die scheinbar durchs ganze Haus dröhnte, gehört zu werden, „Anders? Ich bin wieder da!“ „Gut, das du wieder da bist ...“, Anders schlang von hinten die Arme um seinen Bruder und küsste ihn in den Nacken, „Hab dich wirklich vermisst ...“ „Anders ...“, Lars klang, als er bemerkte dass Anders weder Anstalten machte sich zu lösen, noch dass er zuließ, dass Lars sich umdrehte, etwas misstrauisch, „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“  
„Natürlich.“, Anders löste sich nun von seinem Bruder, griff nach seiner Hand und trat in Lars' Blickfeld. „Also ...die Überraschung mag ich.“, lächelte Lars und wirbelte Anders, der ein knappes Hausmädchenkostüm mit kurzem Rock und hohen Strapsen trug, herum, „Das steht dir ...“ Anders lächelte nur, und löste sich von Lars, nur um sich nun provozierend über die Couch zu beugen, so dass der knappe Rock hoch rutschte und enthüllte, dass Anders keine Unterwäsche trug. Das Sofakissen bekam noch einen letzten Schlag, dann streckte Anders sich genüsslich, wodurch wieder viel gebräunte Haut und auch ein schwarzes Strumpfband sichtbar wurde, während der Arzt voller Unschuld zu seinem Zwilling, der ihn interessiert musterte, sah, „Oh weißt du was? Ich muss noch den Glastisch putzen ...“  
Anders lächelte, bewegte die Hüften im Takt der lauten Musik und griff nach dem Reiniger und einem Handtuch. Wieder beugte er sich betont langsam über die zu reinigende Glasfläche, wohl wissend, dass er Lars wieder einen ungehinderten Blick auf seinen Hintern gewährte. Mit einem Knurren schlang Lars seinen Arm um seinen Zwilling und zog ihn in seine Arme, „Hast du das Bett gemacht?“ „Mmmmh … weiß nicht mehr ...“, murmelte Anders und drehte sich vorsichtig in den Armen seines Bruders, um wieder unschuldig zu ihm aufzusehen, „Wir könnten nachsehen gehen?“ Lars nickte und bedeutete Anders vorzugehen, damit er auf der Treppe noch einmal den Anblick seines knapp bekleideten Zwillings genießen konnte.

\---

Kaum hatte Lars die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen, umfasste er die Hüften seines Zwillings und zog ihn fordernd zu sich, „Das Bett ist nicht gemacht ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als Lars' Hand über seinen Rücken abwärts bis zu Anders' Hintern wanderte und dann das nackte Fleisch der Pobacke zu massieren begann, „Weiter ...“ „Bett ...“, murmelte Lars zwischen zwei fordernden Küssen und ließ Anders dann aber nur widerwillig gehen.  
Anders nickte, kroch auf das Bett und räkelte sich in den krünkeligen Laken, aber Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Knie dich hin.“ Anders sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, dann nickte er aber und schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sich die Matratze unter Lars' Gewicht bewegte. „Ich bin froh, dass du deine Aufgaben erledigt hast … Nun kann ich dir endlich deine Belohnung geben ...“, Lars' Stimme wurde leiser, als er nun in das feste Fleisch der Pobacke biss und seine Zunge in den Spalt zwischen den Backen gleiten ließ. „Lars ...“, seufzte Anders zufrieden, bewegte die Hüften nun auch fordernd gegen Lars. Der Ältere umfasste die schmalen Hüften und ließ die Zunge tiefer gleiten und weiter erforschen. Wieder biss er in die pralle Backe, hinterließ einen roten Abdruck, der Anders leise aufschreien ließ. Aber, Lars ließ ihm keine Zeit, sondern drang mit der Zunge in ihn ein. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, aber Anders veränderte seine Haltung, balancierte sein Gewicht auf einer Hand und versuchte mit der anderen Hand den Rock weiter hochzuschieben. Aber Lars gab ihm einen Klaps auf die frechen Finger, „Nein.“  
Anders gab ein verstimmtes Wimmern von sich, setzte sich aber auf, als Lars nun begann seine Hose zu öffnen, „Lecker ...“ Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, kniete Anders sich vor seinen Zwilling und half diesem beim Ausziehen. Mit einem katzenhaften Lächeln betrachtete er den Schwanz, der sich ihm bereitwillig entgegenstreckte, dann aber beugte er sich hinunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf die rote Spitze der Erregung, während Lars' Finger sich in seine Haare gruben. Anders lächelte, legte die Lippen um die Spitze und ließ den hart werdenden Schwanz langsam tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten. Die Zunge umspielte das harte Fleisch und glitt über die gesamte Länge, als Lars zuerst mit langsamen, aber dennoch fordernden und schließlich aber auch immer schneller werdenden Stößen rhythmisch in seinen Mund stieß.  
Atemlos lösten sich die Zwillinge voneinander, aber Anders lehnte sich schnell wieder zu seinem Bruder und küsste ihn, „Wie willst du mich?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars' grau blauer Blick wanderte über die etwas zerknitterte Dienstmädchenkleidung, aber schließlich schien er eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, „Leg dich hin ...“ Der Jüngere nickte, räkelte sich dann verführerisch auf den Laken, bis Lars' warme Hände sich wieder auf seine Hüften legten und ihm zum Stillliegen mahnten.  
Anders' Atem ging vor Anspannung und Erwartung viel zu schnell und er verspannte sich, als Lars sich langsam in ihn schob, „Lars ...“ Der Physiotherapeut beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn voller Übereifer und lachte rau, als Anders sich ruppig und fordernd gegen ihn bewegte. Lars zischte leise und versuchte mit seinem bettelnden Bruder einen gemeinsamen, stetigen Rhythmus zu finden.  
Als Lars dann deutlich spüren konnte, wie Anders sich um ihn herum anspannte, löste er sich etwas, rückte von Anders, der daraufhin ein unleidlichen Laut von sich gab, ab. „Lar ...“, fing Anders an, aber sein Bruder stieß in diesem Moment wieder fordernd in ihn, bewegte auch gleich wieder die Hüften, um ihnen noch mehr Lust zu bereiten. Schwer atmend schnappte Anders nach Luft, seine Hand glitt über seinen eigen Körper und wollte sich dann um seinen harten Schwanz, der beinahe schmerzhaft gegen den weichen Stoff des kurzen Rockes rieb, legen. Aber wieder schlug Lars die Hand weg, beugte sich dann über seinen Bruder und pinnte ihn auf die Matratze, „Nein, habe ich gesagt.“  
„Lars … bitte ...“, wimmerte Anders und hob, in einem beinahe schon verzweifelten Versuch seine eigene, harte Erregung an Lars' Körper zu reiben, die Hüften. „Wenn du es schaffst nicht vor mir zu kommen … kriegst du einen Blowjob von mir ...“, triezte Lars den Jüngeren und grinste, als Anders wie erwartet interessiert innehielt, „Und du schluckst?“ „Natürlich.“, nickte Lars mit einem wissenden Lächeln und hielt für einige Sekunden dem prüfenden Blick seines Bruders stand, „Alles.“  
Anders schlang seine Beine um Lars, überkreuzte die Knöchel und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Wimmern die Augen, als Lars wieder und wieder fordernd in ihn stieß und den Anblick des sich vor Lust verzehrenden Anders' genoss. Die blauen Augen blieben geschlossen, als Lars' Stöße schneller und immer unrhythmischer zu werden schienen und er genoss das Gefühl, als Lars schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Aber dennoch gab er nicht nach, sondern bewegte sich weiterhin fordernd gegen Lars, als wollte er diesen an sein Versprechen erinnern.  
Langsam löste Lars sich von seinem Zwilling, ließ seinen Blick über den angespannten, zitternden Körper wandern, bevor er sich zu Anders hinunterbeugte. Er nahm den Schwanz zwischen seine Lippen, umspielte ihn mit der Zunge und ließ dann zu, dass Anders ihm seinen eigenen Takt aufdiktierte, bevor auch er endlich kam.  
„Und … Zufrieden?“, Lars leckte sich über die weiß befleckten Lippen und schmiegte sich an seinen atemlosen Zwilling, der knapp nickte, „Sollte wohl öfter putzen ...“ „Gute Idee ...“, murmelte Lars und strich über die Brust seines Bruders, „Vielleicht finden wir dann auch Rammlers geheimes Möhrenversteck ...“ „Idiot ...“, murrte Anders und wollte sich wegdrehen, aber Lars lachte nur, „Ich liebe dich auch.“


End file.
